


【CH】以下犯上

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·daddy kinky（逆过来的注意，海参还是爹）.dirty talk，spanking.·PWP·爽就完事了。





	【CH】以下犯上

发泄压力的方式有很多，供两个人一起发泄的方式也有很多，海尔森最爱的就是把康纳拖上床。无论是圣殿办事受阻还是刺客捣乱乃至家养的母鸡下蛋被人偷了都可以是海尔森把康纳拖上床的理由，只要在床上操康纳一顿，或者被操一顿，下了床海尔森依旧是那个冷静自制英明神武的肯威老爷。康纳也挺喜欢这种减压方式的，通常他跟父亲有了再大的分歧，只要上了床卖卖力气把人哄好了，或者他被哄好了，他就还是那个乖巧听话心虔志诚的北美第一孝子。

浸淫风月场多年的海尔森在床上花样繁多，也放得下身段，照他的话说“洞察之父没有偷窥癖，在床上当然是爱咋咋地”，康纳难得的十分赞同。

这一天，康纳带着一身寒气翻窗进屋，没站稳就被海尔森摁在墙上扒裤腰带。壁炉里的柴火哔哔剥剥烧得正旺，海尔森只穿着一件棉质睡袍光着脚压在康纳身上。

“发生什么事了？”康纳虽被撩起了性欲，但他总还是想知道今天海尔森又受了什么刺激。

“你就学不会闭嘴是吗？”

“我总得弄明白您今天是想要一根听话的按摩棒还是要一个湿软的肉穴？”

康纳面不改色地说着他从前都未曾想过会从他嘴里冒出来的骚话，多亏了海尔森这两年的教导。

“我今天做了个令人懊恼的决定。”年长者泄气地耷下肩，“几乎快赶上我当初签下判你绞刑的时候了。”

“您尽力挽回了。”康纳后来知道了是谁暗中救了他。“还没到无法挽回的地步，对吗？”

“无可挽回！”海尔森大声地咆哮着，“我该死的，必须这么做。”

好吧，康纳明白他今天得卖点力气让海尔森睡个好觉了。“嘘，交给我吧。”

康纳一把捞起海尔森像抗猎物一样把人甩到床上才慢条斯理地脱掉沾着寒霜的外套，在他的注视下，海尔森已经麻利地拉开自己的睡衣，果然那层布料下面再无其他。蹬开靴子，踩掉裤子，康纳爬上了松软的大床。

“已经自己做好润滑了？”借着火光，康纳瞧见海尔森腿间泛着点点水光。

“等不及你来操我。”

“光操一顿你记不住教训。”康纳手脚并用爬向海尔森，父子之间的心有灵犀让他知道今夜海尔森需要一点不一样的。

“你这话听起来就像雷金纳德。”海尔森撇嘴，腿间的阴茎却跳了跳。

这个名字不是康纳第一次听说，但他从未深究过海尔森和他养父的故事，这会儿在床上提到他让康纳有些很不好的猜想。“抱歉，我不是故意的。”体贴的男孩换了个口气，扮演一只忠诚的小奶狗也不错。

“不能还需要多加学习，康纳。”海尔森带着笑意把人拉倒怀里轻啄了一口，“我很怀念他呢。”

康纳有些不明所以，海尔森的花样太多了，他贫瘠的小脑袋跟不上节奏。不过一往无前是康纳的优点，即便他不明白，他知道他只需要放手干就可以了。

“你简直是个……”康纳词穷了。海尔森已经自觉撑起四肢在康纳面前趴跪好，挺翘的臀瓣迫不及待地凑到他的胯下，充满弹性的臀肉蹭着他才刚抬头的老二画起8字。面对这样的海尔森康纳没有任何形容词可以形容他。

“操我，快点。”

海尔森回过头，眼波流转还没被操呢眼里就泛起了水光，看得康纳心里像被奶猫挠了一样。他知道，海尔森要比他还痒。血拼命地往下涌去，康纳抓住海尔森的臀瓣——年长者大叫了一声——分开把自己半勃的阴茎夹在两瓣翘臀之间来回挤压。

“好孩子，就是这样。”海尔森哼哼着鼓励康纳继续深入。“快操进来，好孩子，我需要你的老二来帮我，快点。”

海尔森的催促令康康升起一丝不满，他不乐意只有这时候他父亲才会夸他。俯下身咬住年长者的肩膀，康纳低声威胁：“再叫我一声孩子我就不操你了。”

“哦？”海尔森饶有兴致地长叹一声，“难道你希望我叫你爸爸？”他被自己的这句话逗乐了，吃吃地笑起来。“别想着以下犯上。”

康纳觉得海尔森的提议棒极了，他越发快速地蹭着海尔森的臀瓣。“我喜欢你这幅廉耻都丢掉的样子，比你平时装模作样的讨人喜欢多了。”康纳在自己制造的齿痕上舔了舔，“希望你还有力气喊。”刺客对圣殿骑士放下了狠话。

“你不怕被雷劈的话。”大团长哼哼两声接下了战帖。

康纳退开一步，拉开海尔森的双腿，略显红润的后穴暴露在他眼前。“你自己扩张过了？”康纳伸出一只手指，那软穴毫无压力地吃了下去。

“是的，所以该死的，快进来。”海尔森觉得他今天都快把一年份的请求用完了。

“你从什么时候就在等着我操你？嗯？吃过晚饭、不肯定要更早，喝下午茶的时候？还是你一早睁眼就在计算着我什么时候到好把鸡巴送进你的屁股？你这个骚货。”男孩在说出粗言秽语时舌头还是稍微打了结，但不妨碍增强这场性事的激烈程度。

海尔森的皮肤变得滚烫，康纳的言语就像鞭子一样抽在他皮肤上，足够激烈却不够痛，只能让他更加兴奋。“继续，哦，你真是大有长进康纳。”海尔森打从心底起满意自己对男孩的调教，天知道他第一次说出“骚货”这个词时还咬伤了自己的舌头！

康纳一边用手指玩弄海尔森湿滑的后穴一边继续用言语羞辱他：“你用手指插自己的时候是在想我吗？你每分每秒都在想着我的阴茎对吗？”

“哦……”海尔森把自己的脸埋进被子里，他确实一整天都在想着康纳，被羞辱的快感激得他全身发抖，没被碰触过的阴茎滴下了清泪。“哦。”他只能呻吟了，别的一个字都吐不出来。

康纳已经加到了三根手指，但这还远远不够，他手指在甬道里抠挖，循着记忆里海尔森前列腺的地方捅去。然而，海尔森的内里过于滑嫩了，康纳的手指堪堪蹭过那点，引得海尔森不满地哼哼。

“天啊，你这里像女人一样开始会流水了。”故意地，康纳弄出些水声，把手指带出的润滑剂抹在海尔森大腿的内侧。

“行行好，康纳。”海尔森用接近于吼的声音说到。

再磨蹭下去真的把人惹恼了对他来说也没好处。康纳说了句“这就给你。”便抽出手指掐住海尔森的腰，他想给海尔森一个难忘的开头，可他一时半会还没想好该怎么做，思考中康纳无意识地挺腰，剥出包皮的头部在海尔森湿漉漉的穴口间暧昧的试探。

康纳的阴茎一碰到海尔森嫩滑的穴口就把他烫得一哆嗦，他的后穴已经渴望了太久，刚才又被康纳的手指彻底唤醒了，此刻一张一张地迫不及待想把那根滚烫的阴茎吃进去。

饥渴的穴口被阴茎一碰，一股脑地涌出一波液体，把康纳的阴茎都打湿了。这一回让康纳忍他都忍不住了，就着那堆淫液破开穴口，毫无阻碍地一插到底。

海尔森感到一阵眩晕，如同被棍子击中后脑一般眼前一黑，呼吸瞬间停滞，只觉得自己像被串在烤架上的母鸡要死不瞑目了，又觉得自己被纳入了洞察之父的怀抱得到了世间一切的真理，又仿佛他掉进童年那个在巧克力泳池游泳的梦。他把自己埋入被子里，什么都不想了。

康纳不知道海尔森一瞬间能跑过那么多念头，只感到自己被情人温软紧致的甬道吸得特别舒爽，而且还在不断引诱他进得更深。凭着本能他抽出一些再往里插去一些，来回五六下才回过心神想着照顾身下人的感受。

“怎样？”康纳问。海尔森嘟囔了几个单词康纳没有听清，他突兀地想起曾经在旅店里听过的墙角，足够直白粗俗对白——“大不大？嗯？叫爸爸！”——令康纳联想到刚才他和海尔森的调笑。此刻他终于才清清楚楚意识到海尔森许诺了他什么，他将得到的是怎样的款待。年轻人“哼哧哼哧”地喘起气来，大开大合地操干起年长者。“干得你爽不爽？”他冲着海尔森的前列腺冲去，猛地一顶，“说大声点爸爸会再用力点干你。”

他说出来了！

男孩的心跳如鼓，他害怕海尔森真的生气了又小心地期待他是真的猜中父亲的小心思。海尔森小声地应了，他的身体更是诚实地绞紧了康纳的阴茎狠狠地嘬了两口。康纳在他自身反应过来之前，小心翼翼地又往父亲身体里捅了几下以示安慰。

海尔森接着响起的低低的呻吟压在被子里听起来几乎像是啜泣了。

康纳本质上还是那个善良的孩子，在床上的霸道不过是配合海尔森的演出，此时听见海尔森可疑的声音还是忍不住担心起来。“父亲？”他停下动作想扳起海尔森的脸来确认，毕竟他不愿伤了父亲的心。

“这种时候……必须的话、叫我名字。”梗着脖子拒绝抬起头，海尔森晃起腰表示他一点问题都没有顺道催促康纳继续。

“您没事吧？”康纳追问，“是顶到那里了吗？”

“对顶到了……啊、用力干我。快、啊……里面痒。”海尔森浪叫起来，通常他只会在被干到失神时才会这样像目不识丁的农夫一样口不择言。

康纳知道海尔森是被弄爽了，颇有些得意地捡回演技：“就那么想着我的鸡巴给你止痒？”

“是、啊、啊。”男人失去发带束缚的黑发披散在肩上，几缕被汗液粘在脖子上，背对着他的康纳看不见他的表情。

“你知道靠命令没办法让我听话。”男孩懊恼起刚才海尔森的回应太过细微，他完全没有听清了。康纳故意抵在海尔森前列腺旁边猛顶，偶尔滑过就是不愿意给他满足。又一次恶作剧后，一声拔高的呻吟犹如被人为掐断一般中止，伏在下面的男人绷紧了身上的肌肉，距离他射出来还远着呢，只不过是身体本能对男孩过分的要求作出了反应。康纳很喜欢这个，海尔森把他夹得很舒服，这也是他乐于再三挑衅父亲权威的原因。

“求你……别停、啊。”

“求谁？”

“康纳、拜托。”男人没能得到他想要的。

比耐心康纳有信心不会输给海尔森，更何况现在的海尔森才不会有那么多框框条条约束，只要稍加逼迫，他什么都能做。康纳不为所动地略过了他的G点，浅浅地抽插起来。

“Daddy，mercy，please！”

噢，这几个充满罪恶的单词！身份立场的颠倒让康纳浑身血液都冲向下面，涨大了一圈的阴茎猛地往里再冲进几分，海尔森蜜桃般的臀肉打到他腿上发出悦耳的声音。光靠海尔森抓住床单的手指青筋有多么突出就可以想象得到康纳操入这具躯体是多么用力，腰部高高拱起与紧绷的大腿足够表明他陷入了快感的漩涡。海尔森本就无意压抑的呻吟约饭甜腻，宛若街边的娼妓。

年轻人经受着巨大的考验，海尔森每一声呻吟、肌肉的每一分震颤都在他本就震荡的心神上又敲上一击，他感到口干舌燥，关于床上的算计都抛之脑后，经过训练的身体被本能主宰。没过多久，缺乏经验的年轻人就泄了出来，跟随铭刻在体内的本能，把精液深深地射进温暖的所在。

得益于经年的训练，康纳在高潮后还能撑住自己没有脱力地扑倒在海尔森身上，但是弹跳了两下就再也不动的阴茎显然还是会惹海尔森不高兴。

“真的？你就这样？”

海尔森回过头，把沾在脸颊的头发撩到耳后，通红的眼睛明晃晃写着欲求不满。他自己摆动了一下腰，康纳刚射过的阴茎不受控制地滑了出去，带出一串白浊。

气息还没喘匀的康纳觉得自己非常委屈，这是事关男性尊严的一件事，然而他不愿在床上与海尔森拌嘴只得另辟蹊径：“你喜欢我的精液从你屁股里流出来，最好射得足够多能顺着你的大腿一直流下去，让你浑身上下都沾满我的味道最好，不是吗？”康纳把海尔森翻过了面对着他，像奶猫一样舔着对方的喉结。“最好我再掰开你的腿，把所有人都喊来看，在当着他们的面把流出来的精液再操回你的身体里面。”

海尔森做了一个明显的吞咽动作，“哦，真是不错的主意。”他的手握上了康纳半软的老二开始替他撸起来，“那就赶紧趁它们没干。”

康纳哼唧一声，埋在海尔森的颈侧嗅他的体味，正被操开的老男人就像秋日里熟烂的苹果一样香甜，还有弥漫在床第间属于他自己的腥膻味正企图盖过这股香甜的味道。哦，光靠这个他觉得自己又硬起来了。

“最近又听了不少墙角啊，刺客导师平日里闲得都只能干这些事了。”海尔森夸赞康纳脏话的储备量。

“我被您指使着跑来跑去夜夜只能住在小旅馆，听这些声音我都没怎么睡好。”康纳辩驳，“一回来您就把我往床上拖。”

“我本意是想把你摁在墙上解决的。”海尔森不以为意，推着康纳换了个姿势。圣殿骑士修长的大腿在刺客腰上一跨，扶着刺客导师的大屌就准备往下坐，刺客眼疾手快地拦住了。

“可不是这么简单就能拿到的。”

“操你。”被迫多忍了半天的海尔森骂起脏话。

“是谁操你？”

海尔森瞪着他像要用目光把他喉咙捅穿一样，“你上瘾了？”

“谁让你那么一叫就咬得死紧……”康纳委屈巴巴地说，“刚才有一半责任在你。”

“操。”海尔森骂了一句，他的屁股还滴着水迫不及待想要有东西捅一捅它，他没什么时间和康纳玩大眼瞪小眼的游戏。“爸爸，别逗我了，快把鸡巴给我。”海尔森突然说。

年轻气盛的康纳几乎立刻把硬到发烫的阴茎送进了海尔森的屁股里，他鼻翼翁张喘出的粗气声都快盖过海尔森的浪叫了。

“哦操，爽…啊…”海尔森抓着自己的臀瓣把它掰得更开好把康纳完全吃下去，末了还意犹未尽地扇了自己屁股一巴掌。

长在原住民部落里的男孩哪里见过这个，他呆呆地看着自己父亲又拍了自己一巴掌，力道之大犹如体罚了。

学着父亲的动作，康纳举起手在海尔森屁股上拍了一下，骑在他身上的人立刻一哆嗦发出声粘腻的呻吟。康纳无法让自己的手掌离开海尔森的屁股，他揪起一把臀肉放开又在那上面添上几巴掌。不用看，海尔森的屁股肯定一片通红了，它们在康纳手掌里热呼呼的，犹如一碗新鲜出炉的布丁。

康纳学东西也很快，他手掌落下的位置和力度都刚好在刺激性欲的微痛到真正疼痛的临界点上，海尔森被他打得爽极了，每被他打一下就哼哼地向上缩然后咬紧后面。

屁股有康纳的照顾海尔森便放开了双手尽情的骑起康纳来，他是一名好骑手，知道怎样起落才能让每一下重击都落到敏感点上，他甚至可以扭着屁股让巴掌和抽插的频率趋于一致帮他更快地达到顶点。他的双手撑在刺客绷紧的腹肌上，双腿夹紧了对方的胯，眯着眼自上而下地审视。

也许只是他被操得爽到翻起白眼，也许他是在考虑下一轮花样，也许他就是在估算刺客的体能，但康纳就是不爽海尔森这个眼神，仿佛他还是个需要教导的孩子一样。康纳手上的力气故意加重了，打得海尔森惊叫一声钉坐在康纳身上也不敢起伏了只得紧紧夹他他屁股里的东西。

“啊、啊……你这是私报公仇。”海尔森从牙缝里挤出几个字。康纳抿紧嘴唇，不否认也不肯定，他心底里正暗骂着海尔森的魅肉差点没又把他吸出来，还好他才刚发泄过才没丢脸，康纳想，他得罢工。

“哦哦。”海尔森失笑，小狼崽不自觉在生闷气了，他讨好地用指尖抠挖对方的乳尖把一侧玩得红肿挺立才慢悠悠地，仿佛朗诵莎士比亚戏剧一样开口：“我想要你，想要你的舌头、手指，想要你巨大的老二贯穿我撕碎我直到我失去知觉。我只是…… 啊……拜托，你知道我有多么想要你了吗？Daddy~”最后一个单词是他凑在康纳耳边吹进他的耳朵里的。

康纳发誓，他绝对不是一听见铃响就流口水的狗，可他无法抑制自己在海尔森喊出那个倒错的单词后立刻兴奋得像发情期的狗一样，什么不满都随之烟消云散。

“这就对了，啊啊——”海尔森被操得仿佛在波涛中的小船，上下颠簸不能自控随时都要被甩下去一样。康纳的手用力地掐着海尔森的腰，不出意外明天那儿肯定会留下青紫的手印。小狼崽的动作可谓凶狠，每一下都连根没入。

海尔森的小腹越绷越紧，随着动作乱换的阴茎甩出更多的汁液，“对，啊~”一声浪叫后，海尔森射精了，他一点也不客气，连续几股都颇有气势地射到了康纳的胸口，差点溅上了他的下巴。

高潮后无力伏在康纳身上的海尔森享受了一会康纳在余韵中继续顶弄他的快感，懒洋洋的打着呼噜活像只吃饱的老猫。而康纳，第二轮才刚开始没一会儿哪有可能就这么停下，抱着海尔森像对性爱娃娃一样锲而不舍地顶弄着。

“呼……嗯……康纳。”海尔森软绵绵的手臂推了推身下结实的胸肌示意他够了，余韵过去才发现自己浑身酸痛，特别是屁股火辣辣的疼着，现在被康纳这样继续用凶狠的力道撞击，他怕自己明天只能趴着了。“够了，康纳，放手。”海尔森被撞得有些气息不稳，但找回了他平日的气焰。

“您不能这样。”康纳停下动作，恋恋不舍地摩挲着海尔森腰侧的肌肤，“您要负责到底。”

海尔森使出最后的力气从康纳身上翻下来，在床上滚了一圈毫无形象地趴着。“当然，当然负责。除了别再操我穴，行行好让我明天能坐下，其他你随意。”完全不遮掩地，海尔森打了个哈欠，生理性的泪水从他眼角挤出。

“您几天没睡了？”

“两天？三天？偶尔有打会盹，记不清了。”

康纳懊恼地低吼了一声，他的老父亲就是吃准了他会心疼他不会再做什么才这样放肆！海尔森几乎已经把眼睛闭上了，抱着被子岔开腿，任由乱七八糟的液体在身上凝固。

“即便屋子里烧得够暖和，您也不能就这样睡下。”

“还有你……”

康纳发誓他听见了海尔森打起了小呼噜。看看自己还精神的老二，再看看海尔森在火光下亮红挺翘的屁股，康纳舔舔嘴唇——这也是不错的佐料。

等到康纳拿来热水和毛巾擦去他弄在海尔森里里外外的液体时，火炉里的火已变小了不少，他只能认命地先加上柴把屋子重新弄得暖暖的才重新爬上床。沾着他和海尔森精液、汗液的床单被他扯下丢到地上，海尔森此刻抱着一整床被子睡的香甜。

刺客努力了一下，没办法把被子从圣殿大团长的怀中抢出来，又承担不起弄醒人后的怒气，只好大手大脚一捞，把海尔森连同他抱着的被子一起捞进怀里。吃饱喝足的狼崽在海尔森的脖颈蹭了蹭，大大地打了个哈欠。

关于困扰父亲的难题、关于雷金纳德的故事，还有最重要的他爷爷会不会气得游来美洲揍他俩屁股的讨论统统都留到明天吧。

END.


End file.
